


Double Bluff?

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you cannot win. Not a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Bluff?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



 

“What does that mean? Are you suggesting I'm, like, some fragile object maybe? Well, surprise: I'm not. I'm not an object, Tim.”

“I just thought—”

Abby gives him the it's-all-your-fault-glare, although it lacks intensity, but it's enough after what feels like an eternity of being in labor. And by eternity, Tim only refers to his own exhaustion.

“Timothy McGee, I am not, I repeat, _not_ , going with a c-section _now_.”

“Okay. Forget I mentioned it.”

“Maybe I should, though.”

“Whatever makes you happy, baby.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Tim wipes his tired eyes. This night's not gonna end anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
